fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Fiction Foundry:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrators are editors who have been trusted with access to restricted technical features (tools) and they can protect and delete pages, and block other editors. Please note that they do not own the wiki in any way and are equal to other editors in terms of responsibility for wiki articles. Administrator abilities These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? Founder The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. Bureaucrat Admins How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. Here we praise social skills as much as editing skills, as well as respect for hierarchy and overall leadership qualities that are all necessary for a perfect performance of admin duties inside the wiki environment. This wiki currently only allows two bureaucrats (the Big Two), one admin, and one chat mod. If there are no open positions for any type of promotion, don't request to be promoted. If there is a position open, one must meet the prerequisites to be promoted. Prerequisites *'Must be active on a regular basis' - Self-explanatory. *'User must have 1000 edits or more' - Self-explanatory. *'User must not have a bad reputation, either on here or another wiki' - If found out you've been blocked on several other wikis, you most likely won't be promoted here. *'Cannot qualify for any promotion if blocked more than three times' - Follow our rules. *'Be respectful' - The way you act will determine if you're promoted or not. *'Don't be an ass-kisser' - This clearly verifies that you're biased. Users must be open-minded. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally, an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community.